The Sights We Hear
by AlaskaIsUs
Summary: Harry doesn't show up to school for eighth year and Severus brings Draco to find out what's wrong. OOC but not very if you think about it hard enough. Rated M just in case of future chapters.
1. Finding Harry

**_Disclaimer: all rights go to corresponding people and companies, you know the usual._**

Severus Snape was not in a good mood. Not that he usually was, but this time he was in a particularly foul mood. Having been brought back from the dead by Fawkes' tears he was given back the position of Hogwarts' resident potions master and teacher. Merlin how he hated children. But Mcgonagall had given him the mission of collecting the Potter brat. He had given word that he was coming back for eighth year, but it was 2 weeks into semester and he had not shown hide nor hair of himself. Severus was pleased by this, seeing as every day was a mediocre day if he didn't have to see the Potter brat. I digress, anyway Severus was planning on taking his godson Draco because he had begged and begged to be able to go, claiming that he just had to see where Potter lived so he could ridicule him about it, Snape was suspicious of ulterior motives. He let Draco tag along only on the condition that he would not do anything to anger the muggles Potter lived with. After he packed his bag with potions and trinkets alike, he grabbed onto his godson's arm and spun on the heel of his foot the crack of apparition echoing around the room vacated only seconds ago.

Draco was ecstatic, though he wouldn't show anybody as a Malfoy always has his mask on. He would finally get to see Potter again. Nobody knew this but he had had a crush on Potter since he first laid eyes on him when they were 11. He stumbled slightly as they landed, he had always hated apparition. He looked up and was confused. Where was the mansion and the fountains? Where were the hundreds of servants and the large estate? What was this particularly normal normal muggle home? So that is what he asked Severus, but he was just as confused stating that this was the address. Number 4 Privet drive. Everything was quiet as they made their way up the driveway. Severus knocked on the door, startling Draco out of his daydreams. A pale horse-faced long necked lady opened the door, as soon as she saw his godfather her mouth puckered as if sucking on a lemon. "You won't be able to get anything out of him, nobody has since Vernon learned he had to stay the whole summer." Her words were spoken as if it even pained her to think of Harry. Draco turned to Severus and frowned asking if he knew what she meant. Severus merely shook his head and followed the woman into the house. She lead them just into the house and stopped next to the stairs, she rapped on what Draco assumed to be a closet.

From inside a weak and hoarse, "Yes, Aunt Petunia." Escaped from behind the cupboard door.

"Severus Snape is here to see you. Though it won't do much good now." The woman, Petunia, Draco now realized, answered the voice coming from the cupboard.

"Tell him to go away, he can't do anything now." Draco started when he realized it was Potter who was in the cupboard under the stairs.

He spoke softly as if talking to an upset child, " Please Harry, I just want to know if you're okay." Draco held his breath hoping to anybody who might be listening that Potter would let him see him.

"Draco?!! Whatever are you doing here? Aunt Petunia let me out!" With a resigned sigh the horse faced woman unbolted the door and opened it. She reached her arm into the dark and pulled out a pale and skinny Harry Potter, he was dressed in old baggy clothes and he was so sickly looking you could hardly recognize him.

Petunia shoved him towards then saying "just take him Vernon has lost interest now that he can't do anything." Draco grabbed Potter and pulled him into his arms without thinking alarmed at how skinny and malnourished he really was. Sending a urgent look at Severus he said, "I am sorry but we really must be going, I have an important meeting soon." With that Severus grabbed onto his arm and apparated all three away as fast as he could.

Harry woke up to the sounds of a whispered argument all he remembered from before was being pulled into the arms of someone who smelled wonderful and then passing out as they apparated. He struggled to sit up, and the voices stopped. Someone pushed him back down saying, "It's alright Harry, you should go back to sleep. I'll be right here the whole time." The soothing voice from somewhere above him whispered.

Harry startled and said. "Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude," at this someone from farther into the room snorted suspiciously sounding like Snape. "But who are you?" Draco frowned down at Harry wondering why he would ask such a question when he was looking straight at him.

"What do you mean? It's me, Draco. You've known me since we were 11."

Harry sighed, and laughed a little, "Figures, the person to save me is the person who hates me. You really haven't figured it out yet have you? Well that's okay I mean it's not a big deal or anything, I just wonder, will you think of me differently? Will you pity me? I--"

" Harry stop stalling and tell us already your inane babbling is giving me a headache."

"Oh, hello Snape I was wondering if you were here too. If you really want to know we better start at the beginning. When I was a baby Dumbledore dropped me off at the Dursleys claiming it was the only place I would be safe, boy were they wrong, ever since I could manage on my own I lived in the cupboard under the stairs, when I got my Hogwarts letter they let me have Dudley's spare bedroom, saying that I should be grateful for all they had done for me. I would spend the school year having a wonderful time, but by the time summer came around it was back to the Dursleys, cooking, cleaning, yard work, and really anything else they needed done. When I returned after defeating Voldemort I expected it to be for a few days just in case Death Eaters were still after me, at least that's what Dumbledore's portrait said. When Uncle Vernon learned I was staying for the whole summer he was angrier than I had ever seen him. He left that evening and didn't come back till the next morning. When he arrived he knocked me over the head and I passed out, when I woke up I couldn't see, and haven't been able to since."


	2. Setting the scene

**_Author's note: My updating schedule will probably be short bits often, but I have schoolwork to do so it will vary between updating times. Also the usual disclaimer: all the characters and stuff belong to their rightful owners(though I wish they were mine) I hope you enjoy my story._**

Chp 2

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him closer resting his chin on Harry's head. "I can't believe all this time they were abusing you! And what did I do, I made your life even more of a living hell. I'm so sorry Harry I wish I had known better. I wish I was a better person for you."

"Oh Draco, I apologize as well. I never meant to make you feel bad in first year, but Ron was the only friend I had ever had. I didn't want to lose that. He meant so much to me. Although it didn't turn out to do much for me in the end, did it?" Harry laughed, hoping his pathetic life didn't drive them away more. Hoping that they wouldn't leave him like his so called "friends" did. Snape frowned he hadn't heard about a scuffle between Potter and his friends.

"Potter, seeing as nobody can read your mind would you elaborate before I tear all my hair out in frustration."

"Well professor, you see ever since I told them I was… I was… I… I… was… sorry sorry sorry I didn't mean to stutter, don't hit me Uncle Vernon. Please… please…. No… no… stop no more…. Please." Harry curled up into a ball still muttering nonsense. Draco panicked looking to his godfather for help, not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

Snape rushed forwards pulling the small boy into his arms. He cast several diagnostic spells and gasped. "He is severely malnourished, as well as running a terribly high fever. Several of his ribs are broken as well as his left ankle. No wonder he's delirious." Draco looked alarmed. Then confused. Then just plain scared.

"Who did this to him?! How did they get away with it?" Draco demanded an answer for which Severus did not have.

"If I were to guess I would assume it is the same way he acquired the inability to see." Snape sighed, seeing several scars, he would have to see if he could do anything about them. "Draco, he's going to have to stay in my quarters. Now open the door to my guest room and pull back the covers. He will need someone to stay with him at all times in such, fragile a state, when I have class you will watch him. I will make sure you are not punished for missing class. If anything happens when you are watching him get me immediately by patronus." Snape carefully laid Harry Down on the bed, he pointed his wand at him and said a incantation that sounded a lot like "goose octopus" and immediately Harry's clothes were transfigured into green flannel pajamas. Draco looked at his godfather and frowned stating that Harry would not take so kindly to being in Slytherin colors. Snape merely smirked and retorted that what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Severus, I know I'm supposed to know how and I really have tried but, I can't cast the patronus spell. I've tried and tried and tried and tried. But I just can't seem to get it right."

"Oh Draco why didn't you tell me before? I think I have something that we can use. Let me go get it." Snape sauntered down the hall into his room he rummaged and searched until he finally found what he was looking for. Bringing it back to Draco he held it up. "This is a communication crystal, you hold it in your hand and say my name it will immediately contact the one I wear and I will be there as fast as I can." He hands the prism to Draco, and turns back to look at Harry. "I hope for all its worth that he wakes up. Now, go try out the crysta,l simply hold onto it and say "Severus" loudly and clearly."

Draco puts the chain around his neck and takes the prism in his hand. "Severus." As soon as he says this he feels a slight vibrating. Looking to his godfather he sees that the crystal around his neck is glowing a vibrant purple, and vibrating much more violently than his. "It works well. If I ever run into problems while watching Harry I will contact you Immediately." Draco was grateful to his godfather for doing so much for him. He had done what his father had not after and during the war. He had loved him, he might seem callous and tough, but Draco knew he loved him. It was why he was staying with Severus during holidays instead of at the Manor.

"Draco! Are you even listening to me?! I must go and gather the necessary potions for Potter. I want you to stay here, if he wakes up don't bother him. Right now all we can do is make sure he is comfortable. I must also go and get Madame Pomfrey as I don't know the proper spell to fix his broken bones. I know you will keep him safe, don't let anyone in until we know exactly what he meant about his friends, unless it's Minerva then I suppose you can let her in." With that Snape exited in a flurry of robes whooshing against the doorframe.

**_Author's note: Hi. That was all I just wanted to say hi. Does anybody even read these? I do but does anybody else? Anyways that was all bye. _:) **


	3. Finding The Problem

CHP 3

When Harry started to stir it caused Draco to panic. He immediately rushed to his side fighting the urge to contact Severus. Taking Harry's hand in his he smiled sadly, "Oh Harry if only you knew the way I feel. Then I wouldn't have to pretend." Harry turned over in his sleep causing Draco to worry that he had awakened but he settled back down. Draco smiled and unconsciously started to rub circles with his thumb onto the back of Harry's hand. "I'm so sorry Harry, if only I had done better. I mean you defeated a madman and you were abused. I didn't even try to fight back and I led a privileged life." Tears start to slowly track down Draco's face making his ice blue eyes sparkle even more than usual. When Snape finally rushed back through the door he turned around and whispered something to someone behind him. That someone turned out to be a very frazzled looking Madame Pomfrey. She took in the scene in front of her and immediately got to work setting bones and feeding him potions.

"He has several bones that healed wrong and will need to be broken and reset, it will take several months. Each break will need at least two weeks before I can reset the next one. But this process cannot start until his current breaks are healed and his fever is gone. The poor, poor boy, all these years he's had to deal with this and no one helped. He was all alone." She frowned and gestured to Snape to help turn him onto his side. She pulled his shirt up to look at his back and gasped, mark after mark lined his back most of them faded to a faint whote line, while some were still fresh having only been done about a week or two ago it seemed.

"What is it?" Snape had never seen anything like it.

"I don't know what would cause such a thing. Perhaps he fell onto something repeatedly? I really have no idea." Draco crept up behind them and gasped, turning green at the sight of Harry's back.

"They're whip marks." Draco muttered. Having seen it before, although not for long. He went around to the other side of the bed facing Harry's front and sighed. What had he done wrong to deserve such pain as this. Why were the muggles so cruel to him. He understood why they were whipping the other boy, he had done something wrong. But Potter didn't do anything wrong, for Merlin's sake he saved the world.

"Whip marks! Oh Heavens the poor dear. I don't know why Dumbledore sent him there in the first place, anybody would have taken the boy in and done a much better job than those miggles!" Madame Pomfrey spits out the word muggles as if it is covered in poison and burning. In a softer voice she says, "We must tell Minerva, she is the headmaster after all. She will be able to help him with housing for the holidays, because all students will be required to go home seeing as Hogwarts is still under construction."

"Well Poppy, he could stay with me and Draco if he wants." Snape spoke softly, being careful not to wake the boy.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Minerva just needs to approve, and Harry will have to want to stay with you as well. But other than that I think it will work out just fine." Madame Pomfrey waved her wand over Harry's back closing all the wounds and healing them. "The fresh ones won't scar but the old ones will stay like that forever. He will need someone to make sure he takes all his potions in order and on time. Will you be up to the task Mr. Malfoy?" She peered over at him. He slowly nodded his head and smiled down at the boy on the bed.

"Anything for him." Draco suddenly ducked his head and mentally berated himself for blushing. He just couldn't believe all Harry had been through, and never told anybody! He was so much stronger than anybody else believed, but Draco would make sure that from now on, nobody would hurt Harry again. Madame Pomfrey left stating all Harry needed now was rest. Draco thanked her profusely as she left. He was so grateful that she had helped them.

"You should go and do homework then go to bed."

"But--"

"No buts. Go, do your homework. Go to sleep. He'll be here in the morning." Severus smiled sadly at Draco and said, "I promise." Draco sighed and turned to Harry, he leaned down and kissed his forehead brushing a piece of hair out of his eyes.

He turned to Severus and rushed at him, wrapping his arms around his middle he said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Severus asked once he had gotten over his surprise.

"For everything." Draco smiled up at him and headed for the door. He took one last look at Harry before heading down the hallway. Draco was halfway through washing his hair in when the crystal around his neck started to violently vibrate. Draco cursed his godfather's bad timing and finished as fast as he could. Throwing on his pajamas, that just happened to have purple cartoon snakes on them. He grabbed his wand and ran to Severus's rooms. He spoke the password: Abare Yanagi. He rushed in and headed straight for Harry's room. He suddenly stopped when he reached the door shocked at what he saw. Snape was sitting next to Harry, his arms wrapped around him as Harry was sat up sobbing into his shoulder. Severus looked up at Draco and gestured to Harry mouthing the word help.

Draco laughed and walked over to the bed. He pushed his godfather out of the way and wrapped his arms around Harry. Harry just squeezed him tighter. Draco sighed and tipped them back against the bed, he slipped them both under the covers and sighed. He heard Harry slowly fall asleep his breaths evening out and his shaking stopped. Draco's breath hitched when Harry turned in his arms and snuggled his head into the crook of his neck. Draco smiled softly before he succumbed to sleep.


	4. A New Challenge

CHP 4

**_Author's Note: A new challenger, Snape steps up to the battlefield. Harry casts Plead. Snape deflects and casts Snark. Snape is the winner. _**:)

When Harry awakes he is not in his cupboard. Firstly, he is in a warm and soft bed. Secondly, there is someone in the warm soft bed with him. Harry tries to remember how he got here, but all he recalls is being saved, and then going all hysterical on Snape and… Draco! That's who's in bed with him, it's Draco. He could recognize his smell anywhere, faintly of honey and rosemary. Harry stiffens in surprise when Draco mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like "turkey" and wraps his arms around Harry resting his chin against the top of Harry's head. As soon as Draco stops moving Harry relaxes and brings his arm around Draco as well, one slipping under each his arms, he breathed in the sweet smell that was purely Draco and smiled knowing that here, he was safe.

Harry screams like a little girl when Snape burst into the room(Something he would deny even under Veritaserum) saying, "Up! Or you will be late for class." Snape turned on the bright overhead lights, Harry only noticed because it woke Draco up and he started whining about it. "You have fifteen minutes until breakfast starts, I expect to see you there." Harry sits up and looks in what he believes to be Professor Snape's direction, because of the whooshing of his robes and his grumpy voice.

"P-P-PP… Professor Snape, what am I going to do?" Harry was afraid of being left alone again. So much of his life was spent alone and he didn't want it to happen again.

"Well there has been a change of plans I am having someone floo over from St. Mungo's with a modified wheelchair. You will continue all of your classes with Draco. He will guide you to and from class and meals, when all of your treatment has been finished. You need several bones reset you know. Then will you be allowed to walk around by yourself. You will stay off your ankle as much as possible and Draco will make sure of that. Won't you?"

"Yes, yes I will. One question; how does the wheelchair get up and down the stairs?" Harry felt relieved he had been wondering the same thing.

"It has a charm inlaid in it that will float you just above the steps you are going up or down. It is very handy, especially for Hogwarts. We don't get as many disabled wizards as you would think, but every once in a while we will and we loan one of these from St. Mungo's." Severus smiled at Draco pleased he was taking all of this well. "It will be ready by the time you finish breakfast. Stop by Minerva's office and pick it up. Until then Harry will have to be helped."

" Wait! You mean someone's going to carry me to breakfast. Do you know how much attention that will bring? Ughh, can't I just stay here? Everybody will be staring at us. Pleasssseeeeee? I don't want all the attention." Harry had curled up on himself, his legs were in half lotus and his arm had somehow ended up under his knees, his head was tucked near his feet. His voice was muffled somewhat by the bed, but Snape still understood him.

"No. You will go to breakfast and eat a whole meal. Before you leave I want Draco to come up and get Harry's potions for me as well. Do you understand?" Snape was not in a good mood as soon as Harry started whining. He may feel bad about the Dursleys, but he thought Harry was just making stuff up to get out of breakfast. He was still Snape after all. He galloped(yes, galloped) through the door his robes billowing magnificently behind him.

"I'm sorry Harry. I don't know what's gotten into him. We don't have to go if you really don't want to. We can call a house elf and take breakfast here. Whatever you feel like." Draco turned to Harry slowly untangling Harry from himself until he was sitting upright again. He embraced him, pulling him into his warm embrace. Harry drew in a faltering breath his shoulders heaving.

"No, we'll go to the hall. He was kind enough to help me so I owe him this much at least." Harry raised his head and sighed. He was starting to get used to being blind, most of the time he was in the cupboard the light was off anyway. It was starting to be more of a nuisance than anything else, but if there was one thing Harry knew how to do; it was how to survive. Harry stood up and holding his arms slightly in front of him started to walk. After bumping into 2 tables, 4 lamps, and tripping over 3 rugs Draco finally took pity on him and guided him to the bathroom.

Harry showered after Draco showed him where all the soap and stuff was, complaining the whole time about how many lamps Snape had. Harry finished with his shower and Draco helped him out of the tub. He gasped when he saw the state Harry's body was in. So many bruises and scars. They covered his entire body from his neck down. Draco breathed in trying not to show Harry how worried he was and helped him dress.

"I can dress myself Malfoy! You don't have to dress me like I'm a little baby."

"Please Potter, you dress like a 4 year old was trying to dress underwater and in the dark. I will dress you so you have at least a modicum of style." Draco chuckled as he said this, trying not to give away that he just wanted to take care of Harry. They finished getting ready and prepared themselves for breakfast.

**_Auther's note: Hello! How are you? Make sure to get plenty of sleep tonight and stay safe when you travel to work or school or anywhere._**


	5. Friend or Foe

CHP 5

**_Author's note: Hello it's me again. I'm terribly sorry about not updating sooner I was busy and then the whole quarantine thing caught me by surprise. Disclaimer: none of the characters or the universe of Harry Potter belong to me blah blah blah._**

"Are you sure?" They stood just outside the great hall doors, Draco had put Harry down when they reached it. Harry nodded and leaned heavily on Draco wondering if he would make it that far. "Here we go." Draco muttered under his breath. They entered the great hall and every eye in there was turned to them, the hall door slamming behind them. Draco started to lead Harry over to the Slytherin, he stopped and said, "We're going to sit at the Slytherin table if that's okay. I will help you with what's where and whose around you. Also you were right everybody is staring. I'm so sorry." Harry laughed. His head shaking as he said,

"Why are you apologizing, I should be apologizing for putting you in this situation."

"Oh Harry, you will never have to apologize to me, especially with all the terrible things I've done and said to you." A hufflepuff that couldn't be more than a second year came up to them and frowned.

"Aren't you Harry Potter? What are you doing with Draco Malfoy of all people, he's a death eater." Draco scowled and squeezed Harry protectively. Harry just frowned and sighed.

" What's your name?" Harry said.

"M--Matilda." The small child answered.

"Who told you Draco was a death eater?" Harry looked in the direction he thought the girl to be and made an inquisitive face at her, his mouth forming a thin line and his eyebrows scrunching together.

"Well, all the other kids say he's evil. And that he tried to kill Dumbledore. He doesn't look very evil though." Matilda blushed(though Harry couldn't see that) and turned to Draco, "Are you evil? Did you really do all those things?" She was braver than the rest and did not experience the war like everyone else as her parents had taken her to America until it was over.

" I don't know what stories they are spreading about me this time but I do know that I've changed. Even though I hope I'm not evil now, I was in the past. I'm ashamed that I did those things and more sorry than anyone will ever know, but maybe I can be forgiven if I try harder. Will you forgive me Matilda, For all the terrible things I've done?" Matilda looked at Draco intensely as if studying his very soul. She smiled and nodded before turning to Harry.

"Harry Potter sir, be careful with him, he needs care and love before he can be fixed properly. And make sure he is not alone, for the lonely are the most dangerous people of all." She turned back to Draco and threw her arms around him. She whispered in his ear, "I forgive you. And with hard work and lots of help many other people will too." She kissed his cheek before skipping back to her table and settling in with her friends.

"That was weird. Now help me find the sausages before they're all gone." Harry was laughing at Draco as he made sputtering noise before finally handing him the sausages. The great hall slowly returned back to full volume though the conversation was focused on a certain blond and a certain black haired boy. The Great Hall is suddenly and unexpectedly silent. Draco looks around and curses under his breath spotting exactly what was wrong.

"Draco? What's the matter?" Upon not receiving an answer Harry reaches out until he finds Draco's arm and slowly slides his hand down until he can grasp Draco's hand in his. Harry hears absolute silence until what sounded like outraged footsteps approach. "Draco who is it?"

Before he can answer Hermione says, "Has he put you under some kind of potion Harry? Or perhaps a curse? Because the Harry Potter I know would never associate with Draco Malfoy out of his own free will." She crossed her arms and started to tap her foot. "Well what do you have to say?"

"Well, um… when he- I mean, when I… well, it's all sort of complicated you see and-" With that Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and he gasped she pulled him up and started to drag him to Gryffindor table mittering things about counter curses and the library but Harry was in a great deal of pain and ended up being half dragged. Hermione didn't notice until she had let go and Harry was sitting on the floor waiting for her to notice. He could hear two sets of hurried and urgent footsteps approaching and hoped it was Draco and/or Snape coming to help. Hermione had finally noticed she was no longer dragging Harry behind her and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Ronald, would you please help me get him up, he seems very reluctant to leave Malfoy, it MUST be a potion of some kind."

"Hermione what if he actually wants to hang out with Malfoy. Ever since the war ended he has been decent. And Harry has obsessed over him since first year." Harry felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him up just as the footsteps stopped in front of him. "Harry are you alright mate, you seem kinda flushed and pale?"

"Well Weasley considering that he is blind and severely injured and malnourished he is not fine as you so put it he is in fact very far from fine. Now if you would please let me take him as you are damaging wounds not yet fully healed. And for goodness sake do something about that know-it-all girlfriend of yours."

Ron started to turn purple and sputter, the only words he managed to get out while handing Harry over was,"She's not my girlfriend." Draco came forward and took Harry cradling him in his arms. He started whispering reassurance into his ear. Snape seemed to be having an interesting conversation with Dumbledore involving only their eyebrows. And Draco had moved so he was sitting on the floor holding Harry as Snape and Dumbledore's conversation was going on for several minutes.

Ron was busy trying to turn his face a normal shade again, so no one noticed Hermione approaching except a certain Hufflepuff.

**_What up: I'm going to try to update sooner but no promises._**


	6. Facing The World

Chapter 6

Harry was so confused. He was just eating breakfast when all of a sudden Hermione grabbed him and started dragging him away. She then dropped him and Ron picked him up. Now he was in Draco's arms and not entirely sure how he got there. All of a sudden everyone was yelling and he couldn't tell why. Dumbledore finally shouted, "That is enough! All of you!"

Matilda had been watching everything from her table when she noticed that Hermione had pulled her wand and was about to cast at Draco. She immediately stood up and cast protego between them. Effectively blocking Hermione's curse. "Ms. Granger! The nerve. You will meet me in my office after this meal to discuss your punishment." Mcgonogall shouted before anyone else had time to react. She looked furious and nobody had ever seen her like that except Dumbledore.

" I want to see everyone in MY office right now! No buts, or excuses this is simply unacceptable especially from all of you. Matilda I want you to come as well." Dumbledore all but bellowed out, the twinkle in his eye gone. Everybody in the room let out a collective shiver. It looked weird. " Key Lime Pie." Dumbledore muttered and the stone gargoyle promptly slid aside, maybe a little quicker than usual.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, am I in trouble?" Matilda muttered in a small voice as they all sat down. Draco and Harry sat together with Matilda in the chair next to them. Hermione and Ron sat on the other side of the room. Although Ron looked reluctant.

"You should all know why you're here. Miss Granger your disappointing and disgusting display of violence and shocking lack of aforethought and carefulness have lost you 80 house points and have placed you on a warning list. Any more trouble from you and you will lose your position as Head Girl."

"But… but Headmaster, it's just not fair. I was only trying to save Harry from. . . Malfoy. " Hermione muttered the word Malfoy as if it left a bitter taste in her mouth. The same way as if Snape said James Potter. She looked outraged and then huffed as she sank into her seat defeated. "It's just that. We hadn't heard from Harry since the station, and we were worried. I knew how the Dursley's were. They put bars on his window for Merlin's sake. And then he shows up attached to Malfoy as if under a potion. I was scared and confused and I'm sorry, but as long as he's happy I'm okay." She frowned and turned towards one of her best friends to ask. "You are happy Harry, aren't you?"

"I think Hermione that I am, but I've never been completely happy before. There were times with you and Ron and the Weasley's where I came close, but there would always be a part of my mind that worried for your safety a part that would keep me up at night with the worry that someone else would die because of me and I was never truly happy until Voldemort died and there would be no more unnecessary and heartbreaking deaths. There would be no more slaughter or torture and the world could finally be at peace." Harry who was sitting on Draco's lap sighed. Draco put his hands around Harry's stomach and held him tighter. "But after the battle I was mourning so many people. And then Dumbledore told me I had to go back to the Dursley's, how could I be happy with that? And we had that fight. But then I went blind and I thought I would never be truly happy, I thought I was going to stay in that cupboard forever. Until Snape barged into the house and demanded he see me. It sure was a surprise. I of course refused to see him. Draco was the one who got me to come out, and the first person to make me realize I could be really truly happy." Draco smiled and shoved his face into Harry's neck. It was almost as though he was crying, but that was inpossible! Malfoys don't cry. "So now you know why, and Hermione about the fight. You don't have t-"

"It's alright Harry I shouldn't have acted the way I did. It's part of who you are and that doesn't change the fact that you are one of my best friends. In fact, I did some reading on the subject and it's history during the summer. Did you know that the first-" Harry cut Hermione off fast.

"Maybe you could tell me about it later Hermione." Hermione just looked around and nodded her head, Harry hoped she had understood what he was implying. Just then the door opened and someone stepped into the office.

"Ah, Minerva you're such a dear to bring that up here. Harry Minerva has been so kind as to bring your new wheelchair so you don't have to go pick it up." Dumbledore said.

Harry straightened up and smiled. He shook Draco excitedly saying "Now you won't have to carry me everywhere."

"Well maybe I was enjoying it." Draco murmured. Harry blushed and turned his head so it was on Draco's chest.

"Dumbledore, can we go finish breakfast now that this has all been sorted out?" Harry asked, he was excited to try out his new wheelchair.

"Well I don't see why not." Dumbledore answered

Harry grinned and Ron gasped. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I've just never seen him this happy before." Draco promptly scooped Harry up in his arms as he stood and strode over to the wheelchair he dumped him into the seat. Harry laughed, a bright and twinkling noise.

Draco grabbed onto the handles of the wheelchair and leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "Ready to face the world?"

Harry smiled and whispered back, "let's do this."


End file.
